The possible role of oncogenes in the development of human hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) has not been well defined. We have examined several cell lines from human HCC, as well as a control (non-HCC) cell line (WI-38) for levels of expression of oncogenes. HCC cell lines included two with integrated hepatitis B virus (HBV) DNA sequences and one without HBV DNA. Oncogene expression was evaluated using northern blot and dot blot hybridization. In studies completed to date, expression of H-ras, K-ras, N-ras, and c-myc were similar in the three HCC cell lines; observed differences were not attributable to the presence or absence of integrated HBV.